Reconnect
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Just wanted to try it for myself.


**Reconnect**

_**August 16, 2086**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It's that time . . .**_

_**Two weeks ago we buried my beloved Jackson; my rock, my protector who held me safe in his arms so many years. He'd caught a cold he just never got over. We cuddled together as we went to sleep like always. He never woke up. Sonny passed away in my arms!**_

_**As you know, we had an amazing life together. We were the first legally married gay couple in Salem. It seems like as soon as we were married, I settled down and stopped leaping before I looked. Sonny and I are the first couple in our families that never divorced. Oh, we had some nightmarish separations, but we always found our way back to each other. Ha! Like that time we went to Greece and we met Sonny's philandering, doppelganger cousin. He tried to switch lives with MY husband! Obviously, the creep didn't count on Sonny being gay or our connection to each other.**_

_**Enemies of our more influential relatives soon learned not to mess with the Horton/Kiriakis clan. To do so brought the united wrath of the Brady, Horton, Kiriakis, and DiMera Families!**_

_**When Ari was in junior high, Sonny and I learned that we'd been approved to adopt our wonderful boys, Neal and Aaron. Our family was complete! Arianna became a psychotherapist—Salem sure needed another one. Neal followed in Sonny's footsteps and Aaron joined the Salem Police Department and is now a detective.**_

_**Speaking of the kids, I hear a car in the driveway. Neal is here to have coffee with me, and we know that "having coffee" means "I need Dad's advice".**_

_**Good-bye,**_

_**Will**_

_**################################################## ##################################**_

"_**It's always nice to have you here, Neal. How is Common Grounds, Inc.?" Will asks as he pours his son a cup of coffee while they sit in the cozy media room off the kitchen. **_

"_**All three sites in Salem are doing great and we are looking to open a third store in Chicago, as well. But business isn't on my mind, Dad; I need to discuss a more personal topic: my eldest grandson." Neal responds as he looks into his father's shining blue eyes knowing he'd always find compassion and comfort there.**_

_**Will places his cup and butter cookie on the coffee table between them, "Steven? I know he can't be into drugs. Has he gotten a girl—"**_

_**With an ironic smirk, Neal interrupts, "Hardly, Dad. I think what I'm about to tell you may sound familiar. Steven's parents are worried about his social life. He stopped dating last year, became withdrawn and nervous. As a senior this year, Steven is back to his old self. He's even been hanging with his old friends. Steven has a new buddy, too. Chris and Steven became fast friends when they each happened to join the baseball team and high school chorus at the same time."**_

_**Will smiles his disarming grin as his eyes gleam and he says, "Let me guess. He's still not dating anyone and spends all his time with Chris. Even when he's with his other friends, Steven brings Chris along." Neal and Will exchange knowing nods. "Yes, I believe Steven is very much like his old Great Granddad."**_

_**Neal stands, "Well, thanks for the coffee, Dad. I think I should get going to have a chat with my family. I'll speak to Steven, first." Will stands to embrace his son.**_

_**As Will opens the door, he says quietly, "Give your family my love. Good-bye, Neal."**_

_**Will washes up the coffee things and sets about locking up and turning lights off. Normally, he would do this with a vocal command to the household programming. Today, he just wants the satisfaction and peace of mind by doing it himself.**_

_**Up in the master bedroom, Will picks up a framed portrait from his nightstand. "Aah, Sonny," Will strokes the photo of a handsome man with salt &pepper hair and dark chocolate-brown eyes. "Just after I lost you, I was a mess. Our kids took care of all the arrangements. It wasn't until your coffin was interred that I realized why I couldn't pull it together. Our connection, I could no longer feel it! But I still had to carry on because I promised you that I would make sure all of our remaining business, legal, and financial affairs were finished so they didn't fall on the shoulders of our family. I also managed to send out that difficult final email to all of our families. In the last few hours I've started feeling connected to you again. I knew it was nearly that time."**_

_**Will sets the picture back in place and removes an item from the table and places it near his pillow. Turning to the closet, he pulls out a garment bag. The elderly man strips down to his underwear, revealing he's still in great shape for his age. From a dresser drawer, Will pulls out and puts on a sapphire blue dress shirt and a matching necktie with black and purple stripes. He takes a dark charcoal suit from the bag and pulls on the slacks and shrugs into the jacket. After placing a shiny black pair of shoes on the floor, Will stretches out on the still made bed.**_

_**In his hands, Will holds two matching weddings bands over his heart. A broad smile appears on his face as tears stream from his eyes. In a mere whisper, Will calls out, "Wait for me, Babe. I'm coming!"**_

_**The End**_

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews are welcome.**


End file.
